A sleepy days night
by Sapphire Hiwatari
Summary: Yuki Finds love in a friend who trys to find love in another. YukiTohru n TohruKyo who will win her heart. I might even pop up if I do Im Toki.But Im not sure yet so dont just be looking for me.My friend wil show up to who knows what will happen with me.
1. Fight

Hope you all like it Even if it is my first eeeeeeeeeeee

I do not own any part of this anime noooooooooo I WANT TOO I LOVE FB

"Is it me or is today just getting more and more loud." Said Yuki as Kyo and Hatsuharu started to fight.Kyo like normal was winning but Hatsuharu still didnt change into his BLACK form yet. This fight Kyo willingly battled. With every hit Haru was getting mad and Kyo didnt even notice.

"Kyo I will have Yuki as mine no matter what!!!!!!!!!" yelled Haru at kyo

" Fine you can have him after I kill you you Bastard!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyo back.

Yuki was standing next to Torhu watching and waiting for the fight to end so that they could get home and he could work on his garden. Torhu was watching the fight with hard nerves waiting for it to end. Yuki looked at Torhu and said" Handa-hun dont worry the fight will end soon". Torhu looked at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"Yuki why dont you care if there fighting? I mean .. well..you always say dont worry but if one day they kill each other what will you do." Torhu said this and looked sadly into his face waiting till he said the anwser.But Yuki couldnt anwser. He had sean so many fights in his life that he never did care about them. Torhu saw the look on his face and changed the subject because he looked sad(He was actualy thinking but because the smile was gone she thought she upset him.. Doesnt she always).

"Ummmm...uh...what do you say we go and let them finish the fight with out us."

"hu.." said Yuki taken back by the change of subject.

"It would be nice to go home and work on the garden wouldnt it."

" I gess we could but I thought you would want to see if Kyo and Haru would be ok after the fight?"

SNAP

"Kyo now your going to Die!!!!!!!!!" yelled Haru at the top of his lungs. Wam, smack , thud.Haru sent Kyo flying into a tree near by and Kyo hit the ground moments later not moving. Torhu ran to Kyo because he hadnt moved for about 5 min.

"Kyo-kun.....Kyo-kun....Kyo-kun please anwser me?!" screamed Torhu at the top of her lungs."Kyo-kuh, Yuki go get some help Kyo-kun isnt moving at all and he wont anwser me."

"Hmm....Ok, I'll go, Haru you watch after Torhu-kun and try to help Kyo if you can. Dont hit him again." Said Yuki before running off to get Hatori.

Haru walked over to Kyo and said"I can finaly have my Yuki and you can have nothing more then Death." Haru tryed to hit Kyo again but Torhu grabbed hi arm and wouldnt let go.

" Let go you stupid girl. I said I was going to kill him and Im going to kill him."

"No Haru-kun I cant let you do that hes hurt. He wouldnt hit Yuki If he was hurt so why should you hit him when he is."

When he heard this he got takin him back by it.H remembered when he was younger in Martial Arts class Kyo and Yuki were in a fight that didnt seem like it would nd when Yuki had an attack. Kyo stopped when he saw what had happened. He didnt keep on hitting him and win like that. Torhu was right. Kyo wouldnt hit Yuki when he was hurt. Kyo wouldnt hurt Yuki so why should i hit Kyo. It wouldnt be fair.

SNAP

"OK lets move Kyo somewhere where he can lay flat or he could sufficate." said Haru. Torhu looked up to see Haru had changed back white and she smiled.

"OK, lets"


	2. Life getting better

If you liked my first I hope you like this one eeeeeeeeeeeee

"Thank you Haru" Said Torhu after he helped her move Kyo to a bench on the other side of the park that they came across walking down the road.

"Hmm. Oh, no problem." said Haru after getting takin back to reality. He was thinking about what Torhu had said and couldnt understand why he actualy listened now after all the fights they had been in( him and Kyo). This was the first time he had nocked him out but he had wanted to do that forever because he hated the fact that Kyo always attacked Yuki.

Haru POV

Why couldnt I attack him after I nocked him out.Why,why,why,why. I finaly got him where I wanted him and I couldnt. How can that girl stop me. How did she stop me. How could Torhu stop someone like me when Im BLACK.

I dont know for all I know she could be changing Yuki.

Normal POV

" Haru, How long should it take Yuki to get back with help?" Said Torhu taking Haru out of his train of thought and thinking of how to help Kyo again.

"I dont know but he should be back soon." said Haru thinking of how long it would take to get to the main house and back if he really did go get Hatori or not.

"Hey move Haa-kun." said a voice from behind Haru. Haru turned to see Hatori standing there.

"Move Haa-kun." repeated Hatori. Haru after being suprised by Hatori moved to let him get to Kyo.

"Welcome back Yuki, Thank you for getting Hatori." said Torhu as Hatori walked over to Kyo and started to examen him.

"Im happy to be back but the run to find a phone was annoying." said Yuki smiling.

"Hatori, Hows Kyo is he going to be ok?"said Torhu worring about Kyo because it has been about an hour and a half since he got knocked out by Haru.

"He will be fine he has a minor concusion so we need to take him back to Shigure's house to sleep he should wake up by later tonight."said Hatori before picking up Kyo and walking over to his car.Everyone got into the car and Hatori drove them to Shigure's house.

This is the second chapter and I hope you review it. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. The new girl arrives

I still dont own any FB noooooooo

Well if your reading this thank you eeeeeeeeeeee

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Shigure, Open the door." said Hatori after throwing 3 rocks at his window because Shigure cant hear the door from his room.

"Hey whos.....hmmmmm,oh, Hello Haa-san, Yuki-Kun, Haa-kun, Tohru-kun,and stupid Kyo-kun.Hu whats wrong with Kyo-kun?"said Shigure finaly noticing Kyo's unconsions state.

"Thats why I'm here Shigure. Now open the door Kyo isn't light and if you don't Im going to get Haa-kun to break the door." replied Hatori.

"No don't do that I'll be down in a sec." said Shigure trying his best to keep his house from being distroyed.

"Welcome come in come in." said Shigyre as he got to the door to let everyone in."Yuki, Tohru why don't you have your keys on you?"

"You told us that we wouldnt need them because you would be home today and you said someone would be visiting so you told us not to disturb you." said Yuki walking in next to Tohru and sitting at the table.

Hatori look at Shigure and sawa that what they said was right. Shigure's face tells all only to Hatori.Shigure looked away from Hatori trying to not let him know that there was someone else in this house besides them."Shigure who is your guest that I havent met today?"

Shigure looked at Hatori and knew that he already knew someone was up stairs.As if on que a young lady walked down the stairs."Shigure who might this be, is it a friend of yours?"said the young lady in a nice smooth calm voice.

"Oh..Um. Haa-san,everyone this is Toki. Toki this is Yuki-kun.."said Shigure

"Hello Toki-kun" said Yuki

"..this is Tohru.."

"Hello, nice to meet you"said Tohru

"..this is Haru..."

"Whats up Toki-kun." said Haru staring at her mesmerized by the beautiful girl in front of him, Her long brown hair and Baby blue eyes made him not want to take his eyes off of her. Toki bowed in Respect to her new friends and Haru caught him self in his stare and bowed in respect to her.

"..this is Haa-kun but everyone knows him as Hatori-kun..."

"Nice to meet you Toki-kun." said Hatori bowing.

"..and last but not least stupid Kyo-kun."

"Umm..is Kyo-kun alright?" said Toki seeing that Kyo was knocked out.

"He wil be fine. He has a mild concusion and should wake up by tommorrow."said Hatori as he saw the worry start to over take Toki.

As Shigure saw the worry on Toki's face he put is arm on her shoulder and kissed her on the head and said"Don't worry my dear Toki-san hard headed Kyo-kun has had more concusions then Yuki-kun has girls chasing him at school."

"Shigure she didn't need to know about me and school.How old are you, Toki-kun if I may ask."said Yuki

"Why I'm 15 Yuki-kun I'm juststarting my first year of high school." replied Toki with a smile on her face.

"Your 15, oh how exciting. What school are you going to go too." said Tohru happily at the sound of her age.Toki was takin back by this comment. She didn't know that they knew she was new around here.

"How did you know I'm new here?" said Toki when she got her voice back.

"Hmm.. well I havent seen you around here before so I kinda just thought that you we're." said Tohru thinking she said something wrong do to Toki's voice sounding disturbed.

"It's ok." said Toki seeing the look on Tohru's face."I am new and am starting High school around here at Kaiwaia High."

In hearind this Haru, Yuki, and Tohru froze in ther place stunded by her going to the same school as them.Haru was stunded the most. He thought that he might be able to see more of her and couldn't help but ask who was her homeroom teacher.

"Toki-kun...who..who is your homeroom teacher?"said Haru unable to keep a straite voice.

"Mr. Otomi, why?"Said Toki seeing the look on everyones face.

"Mr. Otomi. Thats mine and Momiji's homeroom. You'll be in my class. Why didnt our teacher inform us of a new student."said Haru tahin back.

"He did Haruuu. You were sleeping that day remember." Said a happy, joyful voice from behind him.

I hope you like my story and i will get to the YukiTohru part soon but I'm just going to have a little fun with me in it along the way eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. New people new things

I still dont own FB noooooooooo

Well thanks to everyone for reviewing my story dont worry the plot will come soon and a friend of mine will show up eeeeeeee

Everyone turned to see the smiling face of Momiji. Stunned and takin back Haru couldn't speak.Tohru happily said "Hello Momiji.What brings you here?"

"Hallo Tohru. I came here because Haru's mutti was worred of where he was. I remembered he said he was going to go have a fight with Kyo so I came here to look and i gess I was right."said Momiji happy with himself for finding Haru.

Haru finaly getting his voice back asked" Momiji what do you mean he told us I don't remember that."

"He did last week on the day of that big test on the math chapter we just finished."said Momiji.

"I never fell asleep in class that day.I must have not been paying attention." said Haru mad at Momiji for saying that and making him sound like a bad student in front of the new class president and his first love Yuki.

later that night

"Well Momiji you said my mom was worried so lets get outta here"said Haru after Momiji finished meeting Toki.

"No I wan't to talk to Toki more."

"We're leaving so Bye everyone. See ya at school Toki."

"Waaaaaaaa. I don't want to leave."Said Momiji as Haru dragged him out the door.

"Well that was a nice visit. I can't wait for school now."said Toki happy to have made a new friend.

"Toki you do know there will be one more new student in our school right."said Yuki thinking about there being a new student in his class too.

"There is, I didn't know that.Is it a boy or a girl."said Toki interested in there being a new student at her school besides her.

"Yes there is a new one. It's a boy and he will be in mine, Tohru's, and Kyo's class.His name is Tukiru Tonami."

"Hmm. Well now I don't feel bad for being new can i meet him."

" Well I gess you can come to my class on Monday and you can meet him."

"Thank you, That would be very nice."

"Toki where do you live?"asked Tohru thinking of how late it was and hoping that Toki's mom wasn't too worried.

"I can tell you that."said Shigure butting in."She will be living at the apartments at the edge of town close to us.That was where I met her walking home from the Main House."

"Did you say the apartments near the edge of town? Thats where Tukiru is living.He lives in apartment 2-B."said Yuki thinking.

"He lives that close to me. I thought I met all the people who live around me.Well I hope me and him can be friends."said Toki smiling thinking about the counsidence.

Dont worry Ill get to the plot soon and the new person is my friend PJ eeeeeeeeee


	5. Frantic yet cute

OK I still don't own any FB but I still doooooooo

Well lets see what happens to are people today eeeeeee

"Good bye Toki." said Shigure as Toki set off home.

"Good bye everyone. Hope to see you at school monday."said Toki as she turned and started to walk home.

Everyone walked into the house."I'm going to go check on Kyo.Ok."said Tohru walking into Kyo's room.They had takin him up there before Hitori left to take Haru and Momiji home.

"I'm going to bed. I have no reason to stay up."said Shigure entering his room.

"_You really only care about you don't you Shigure."_thought Yuki as he walked into his room to change his clothes.

"_I hope Kyo-kun will be alright."_thought Tohru as she walked into Kyo's room.Tohru walked over to where Kyo was laying down and sat down next to his bed.She looked at him and thought how peacful he looked sleeping.She never did see him much when he wasn't mad but when he's not she thought"_He looks very handsom when hes sleeping.He must be very popular with more girls at school than I know.He would make a good boyfriend as long as he doesn't get very mad..teehee."_At that moment Kyo started to stir.

"Huu..Hmm..where am I."said Kyo as he went to sit up.Tohru put her hand up to stop him from sitting up and she gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Kyo-kun your back at home in your room.It's nice to see you awake you've been out for about 6 to 7 hour's."Said Tohru with a smile on her face.

"Huu..the fight what happened."said Kyo bulting up right demending he know what happened.

"Nothing.You got knocked out and we brought you back here.Sorry you weren't awake earlyer.There was a nice girl here who's starting at our school next week."

"I don't care.Another girl just makes more problems for me.Go away I want to lay down alone."

"Ok, Kyo-kun."said Tohru as she got up and walked out closing the dorr behind her.When she left the room she walked to the bathroom that she uses to take a bath and think and along the way ran into Yuki accidentaly hugging him.

BAM.. PUFF

"Did I just.."said Tohru as she got up from where she landed on the floor.Right where she had landed is the now rat form of Yuki."Yuki...-kun..a-a-are y-y-you ok."said Tohru getting scared because she had landed on him.

"Hmmmm..huu..what happened.Handa-san."said Yuki before he noticed the difference in hieght between him and her."Handa-san did you ..."

"I'm so sorry Sohma-kun.I really didn't mean to...I walked out of Kyo-kun's room and...I.."said Tohru franticly trying to say sorry.

Yuki thinks to himself"_Honda-san is realy worried about me isn't she. She shouldn't be this has happened about a million times before.Hmmmm.Honda-san looks very pritty tonight.Are those new ribbons in her hair."_

I got to the story plot.Plz review


	6. Kiss Intrution

Thank you to all who reveiwed...this is chapter 6..I still dont own any Fruits Basket...tear...well..on with the story

* * *

"Yuki-kun I'm so sorry.Please forgive me Yuki-kun.I never should have walk around not looking.ohhhhhhhhhhhh...Im so sorry."said Tohru as she carried Yuki up to his room in her arms(he was still in rat form).

"Handa-san dont worry this has happened many times.As long as no one sees it's al right."said Yuki trying to confert her.Torhu didn't anwser him.She just kept walking toward his room.When they got to the room she sat yuki down on his bed with his cloths.She thought the whole way,"_I really am sorry for doing that to Yuki...Im happy he's not mad at me...Im so thankfull to you Yuki."_

"Honda-san...umm..would you like to go help me out in the garden tommorrow after school.That is if you dont have anything else already planned."said Yuki trying to strike up a conversation so she'll stay.

"Hu..um..sure..that might be fun..are you planting anything new"said Tohru with a little laugh.

"Um..well...no..Id just like to ..spend some time with you..I mean..wouldnt that be nice to."said Yuki a little imbarassed.

"Yes..hehe..it would be very nice."said Tohru"I'll be going to bed now.I'll see you tommorrow Yuki."Just as she said this Yuki turnt back into his human form."Ahh."she said turning around.

Yuki gets dressed and then tells her she can look now.

"Ok."she says kinda dazed sence she almost saw it for the billionth time.

"Handa-san..are you ok.Maybe you should get some sleep.If you want you can sleep in here with me."he says before noticing what he had actualy said.'_I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way.I mean Handa-san is very smart at noticing these things..um..ohh.please dont let her notice._'he began screaming in his headwith a frightend look on his face.Tohru,as usual,didn't even think that way about it.She just smiled and looked at him sweetly.

"I'm ok Yuki.I can sleep in my own room.Are you ok though.You look frightrend."she said finaly noticing his face.

"Oh no.Nothings wrong with me.Well goodnight Handa-san.I'll see you in the morning when we go to the garden."he said as he turned around to go to bed.Tohru walked out of the rom and toward her own.As she enterd her room she noticed something strange seemed to be lurking around outside.She looked out her window an saw a shadow.Afetr more thurrow investigatio she noted the ears and gigled knowing it was Kyo sitting on the roof.She closed her window and layed down in her bed.

next morning

"Hn."said Yuki walking into the kitchen.He's the worst morning person.

"Oh.Good morning Yuki-kun.Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."Tohru said cheerfully as usual.

"Ok.Im going to go sit down."

"Are we still going to the garden today Yuki?"said Tohru as she walked in with the breakfast.

"Yes.Of course we are."said Yuki looking at the wonderful food.

"Hmm..your garden Yuki.I'd love to go with you and the princess today."said a common yet annoying voice from behind Yuki.

"Oh.Hello Ayame-san.How are you today?"said Tohru surprised by his suddon apearance.

"Oh.I'm fine as can be.Just stoppd by to spend some quality time with my dear younger brother Yuki.So you said you have a garden and you and the princess are going to go to it this lovly morning.I shall accompony you and brighten your day as I always do."he said more or less demanding the last part.

"Handa-san.Lets go now and leave him here."said Yuki very mad.

"Ummm..um..umm..oh.ok Yuki-san."Tohru said standing up.Bowing a leave to Ayame she followed Yuki out of the house huridly.

"Hm.Does Yuki want time to just him and Tohru or something..hmm.."Ayane says smiling evily and grabbing his coat.

at the garden

"Umm..Yuki..you seem..angry..did i do something wrong?"said Tohru looking up from picking the new strawberrys.

"Hn."said Yuki having had been pulled back into reality by these words."Oh no Handa-san.you havn't done anything at all.I'm just a little mad that my brthersb here.I really can't stand him, almost as much as I can't stand that stupid cat."

"Oh.."said Tohru before she got realy quiet thinking.Yuki noticed the quick scilence and began to worry about what Tohru was thinking._Did I say anything to make her mad.Or to upset her.I have said these things before.well..I have..maybe she's never actualy like i..erm..what should I do to end this scilence..it is felling ackward.erm..hmm..should I try that...or..would she get mad and hit me..ermm..oh well..here goes._

Yuki leand forward and kissed Tohru on the cheek.Tohru jerked up and looked at him.

"Umm..Yuki..erm.what was that for?"

"Just in case your mad at me or something.I just wanted to make you not mad at me."

"Oh..I wasn't mad at you or anything Yuki-kun.I was just.."she trailed off.At that very second Yuki had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gentaly.She was shocked by the suddon kiss,but couldn't help but kiss him back for some reason.His lips felt so warm in hers that she couldn't help but kiss him back.Yuki slowly put his hands on her waist while Tohru places her arms around his neck.They pulled eachothers bodu closer to there own as to fell the others body.Tohru slowly began felling around on Yukis abdoman.It wasn't musculer.it was toned,and felt very nice.

At that very moment ayame walked up."Oh my..Yuki,how dare you do that to the princess."

Yuki and Tohru looked up.Tohru out of embarrassment std up frantic and ran off toward the house.Yuki looked up at his smiling brother.

"What?"he said.

"Get the hell away from me."said Yuki.

* * *

sry its so short...and took so long to update.had the worse writters block known to man..but its here now..hope u enjoy..Toki out...and..it will get better.promise..i should be writting on it more too..so sooner updates.and I need an alfa reviewer..if you wanna be it..review and tell me..tehn my friend Emerald will pick..l8erz. 


End file.
